


Olive Slut

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disciple's life after the death of the Signless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Slut

It rained. 

She swiftly darted through the jungle's thick undergrowth, damp soil shifting underneath each of her quick steps. The woman wore nothing but her old green-black bodysuit, still in surprisingly good condition despite everything she'd went through here. It had been a sweep or so since his death, and life had been hard for her, both physically and emotionally. This jungle was fraught with all sorts of peril, and she hadn't spoken or even seen another troll in that time. Yet she managed it all because of her holy duties; the preservation of the WORD of her lover, the Signless. 

She eventually stopped by the base of a tree, leaning against it and sighing out as she dug her toes into the cool, moist earth. She'd barely even noticed that she had lost both her shoes a while back, having spent the majority of her childhood without wearing any. Sliding downwards, she slowly stretched her muscular legs out and shut her eyes, listening to the peaceful sounds of the rain falling. All around her, the sounds of distant animals filled the air, mixed in with the rainfall. She wasn't any different from them in many ways, hunting and fighting to survive. And fought she did, for she was the only one who remembered the teachings of the Signless, the mutant-blood who's WORD they tried to wipe from history. His wondrous dreams and visions spoke of a world beyond the Empire's cruelty, a world beyond the suffering and hatred and subjugation.

Were she, his Disciple, to ever perish, then so too would his teachings of hope. She was all that was left and thus she knew she could *not* fail him. Hot tears began heavily streaming down her cheeks as she wept on shamelessly. Oh how greatly her heart still ached for him! She would never truly get over his death, for how could she? A large part of her had died alongside him, and she had spent many a restless night wishing that she had died in his stead. Yet she knew that it was not at all what he would have *ever* wanted, and thus she attempted to keep strong, no matter what.

For him.

The rainfall grew heavier, showering down relentlessly as rising growls of distant thunder echoed on throughout the sky. Wiping her eyes, the woman then moved her legs in close to her chest, whimpering slightly at the sudden sound of crackling lightening. Though she'd been through many a thunderstorm during her life, they never once grew any less frightening. Shaking, the Disciple then clasped her hands together, visualizing her departed lover's strong arms wrap around her. He normally did this whenever he saw her frightened by a storm, and just remembering was enough to bring her comfort. Tears threatened to well up once more, but she thought them back, until she was frightened by another loud grumble of thunder. 

Breathing in, she then carefully got up, moving out from beneath the weak shade of the tree and getting completely soaked underneath the torrents of rain. Though sheltered from the rains, she knew that staying on the ground level was suicide. All manner of predators would have gotten her had she slept down here. The woman shuddered, wrapping her arms around her shuddering body before running deeper into the jungle, hoping that the thicker foliage would provide more adequate shelter. The collapsing of her last cave a few nights back had been particularly distressing, especially with everything she'd recorded on its walls now lost, but she was alive and she remembered, ensuring the chance to just write it all again...

She shook her head, trying to focus on getting away from the storm. The soil was now loose, wet mud, though she managed to keep her footing stable enough. She ran in deeper and deeper into the jungle, feeling her heart race as the rumbling thunder grew louder, enough to drown out the strange cries of the jungle's denizens. She had no weapons, save for her claws and fangs, though she mostly relied on her sharp wits and natural agility to get out of most dangers. Another crackle of lightning caused her to gasp out and sprint towards a tree, jumping up on it and digging her nails into the thick bark, scaling it up swiftly. She'd spent a good deal of her time up in the canopy, prowling the branches as she stalked oblivious prey from below. What she sought now was shelter, and the branches of this tree were fortunately thick enough for her to seat down comfortably, resting up against the bark as she attempted to shake the water off. She *hated* getting wet, and she remembered how much of a fuss she would get into whenever the Signless would try to ba-

The Disciple instantly shut her eyes and clutched at her chest, her throat locking up. It ached so much to even remember the happier moments, and though she tried her hardest to stay strong (she had to), but he had taught her how it was bad to bottle in emotions. How sometimes, even the strongest amongst us should cry without shame. She swore she would keep his teachings alive until her last breath, and nothing would ever change that.

More rumbling, accompanied shortly by a low booming and a distant crackle of lighting. Whimpering out pitifully, the Disciple curled herself up into a tight ball. The weather only continued to worsen, though she was thankfully sheltered well enough up in the tree. Taking in a deep breath, the Disciple then locked her hands together, focusing her thoughts solely on him. She thought of his voice, so kind yet powerful, a voice of reason and revolution and ambition and comfort, comfort to the crowds of oppressed lowbloods that a better world was indeed possible. 

Comfort to her; his lover, his friend, his Disciple.

She sobbed as hard as she could, forever mourning. Yet with the tears came a sense of peace, comfort from letting her emotions flow. It was hard, but she had to manage, for his sake. Her memories and his righteous leggings (kept in her inventory at all times) was all that was left, and at times the burden almost grew too hard to bear. As the storm raged on, the Disciple shut her eyes and thought only of him, as much as it pained her. Eventually, she succumbed to the gentle lull of sleep, a temporary relief from her endless grieving....

-

_She was stranded in the middle of an endless ocean, struggling against the churning, rapid tides brought on by a raging storm._

_Above her, the sky was but a blank grey expanse covered with black clouds. The bleakness of the horizon filled her with a severe sense of dread and hopelessness. She tried with all her might not to get dragged down, but the freezing waters were relentless, pushing against her body, nude and exposed to the harsh weather. She screamed out for help, but knew in despair there was nothing around to save her. The storm had become quite intense, its rains relentlessly pelting down on her like hard rocks. She let out another strangled cry, but was quickly drowned out by a wave pushing against the side of her face, consuming her whole as she then felt the sheer hopelessness of the situation._

_The Disciple drifted down, though it felt more as if she were falling into a bottomless void. There was nothing around her but pitch black, and she flailed her arms and legs out desperately against the heavy walls of water around her, but it was futile. They pushed down on her from every direction, already seeping into her lungs, her chest tight and constricting as her body begged for air. Her struggling faltered, and her eyelids slowly closed as she moved down into the nothing._

_As she endlessly drifted away, the Disciple wished for nothing more than the sweet embrace of oblivion. Her dreadful wish was not granted however, as she then felt something wrap tightly around her waist, slowly bringing her up. A feeling of comfort and warmth washed over her, filling her up with a sense of hope, something she had not felt in a very long time. She did not struggle, shutting her eyes as she wondered if..._

_When she next opened her eyes, the Disciple found herself lying on warm sands, the sea now replaced with a flat, endless desert. The cloudless sky above was a beautiful, serene blue, yet there was no sun to harm her. She slowly got up, happy to the feel warm sands beneath her soles. Looking around, she saw that she was alone. The being that had saved her was gone, leaving her alone once more. She stomped down in frustration, calling out to nothing in particular. Alas, it went unanswered._

_She ran as fast as she could through the desert, shouting in the vain hope that he could hear her. Yet she was alone, the vast, empty desert stretching on for miles and miles on end. Realizing that she truly was alone yet again, the Disciple fell down to her knees and sobbed as hard as she could. How could he dare leave her again!? She needed him now more than ever, yet he had vanished just as quickly as he had come. Her wailing ceased when she suddenly felt a light tapping on her shoulder. As she turned around to see what it was, the Disciple quickly fell over with a gasp..._

_It was him._

_She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, unable to believe what she was seeing. The Signless stood not far from her, wearing nothing and smiling broadly, his arms outstretched. In a fit of sheer bliss, the Disciple pounced on him, throwing her lover to the ground as she kissed his cheeks and hugged him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably with joy. She was utterly overwhelmed by this, clinging onto him as tightly as she possibly could. He simply hugged her back, stroking her wild hair with one hand before then kissing her on the lips, which the Disciple reciprocated immediately._

_They embraced together passionately, rolling around on the hot sands as they hugged their bodies close, hearts beating as one. She ran her hands down his back, feeling the warmth of his skin before instinctively clawing down on it, which caused him to moan out in enjoyment. Her tongue wrestled against his, so frenzied in heat that she cut the skin of his lips against her sharp fangs. The taste of his strange, crimson blood was something she loved, for it reminded her of the prey she hunted in her youth. But she cared for his well-being so much to never willingly hurt him, though he never once minded her scratches or playful biting._

_The scent of his skin is so wonderful, driving her into further arousal as her heart raced on, finding nothing better than his touch. She felt his hands move towards her hips, stroking her soft skin with his large hands, his fingers so careful and gentle. The Disciple softly wrapped her strong legs over his back, pulling him in closer as she then began grinding up against him in the heat of passion, grunting and moaning. He slowly pulled away with a smile, moving down in-between her legs, where he carefully eyed her pubic bush. It was just unkempt and as wild as the hair on her head, a fact that she was quite proud of. The Disciple was breathless in anticipation, watching as he carefully parted thick tangles of her pubic hair and exposing her labia, juicy and plump._

_He set down upon her at once, hungrily burying his face right between her legs. She gasped out as she felt the Signless's strong tongue lick against her sensitive labial folds, working around and stimulating her into further arousal before then moving inside. He seemed to have been enjoying it greatly, just as she was, and she noticed his great penis begin to stiffen and swell. He was gentle and rigorous, moving the tongue in further and further as she purrs out in arousal. She wrapped her legs carefully against his neck, moving his head deeper in as his nose tickled her bush, his wet tongue happily trailing the thick jungle of pubes in a sticky, light layer of saliva._

_Moving in deeper, the Signless then proceed to suckle her wettened labia with his lips, taking in the sweet olive taste of her fluids. The Disciple then bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, moaning madly as her cheeks flushed completely green in arousal. He continued to suckle on her genitals, his mouth careful and precise. She stretched and curled her toes out in ecstasy, panting and mewling as she felt her clitoris swell up, her labia growing wetter and wetter, green jiiz preparing to leak out. The Signless's face was flushed red, his penis now fully erect and glistening with pre-cum. Glancing down to her dirty feet, and then back to his twitching member, an idea then came to her._

_Without warning, the Disciple proceeded to quickly push the Signless off her, throwing him down onto the sand as he gasped out in surprise. Before he could react, she had placed a single finger on his lips, silencing him he then watched her position her self backwards. Stretching her gorgeous legs out, she then hovered both of her feet over his twitching penis, wiggling her toes in cheerful fervor. A wide smile spread over the Signless's face as he watched her then grip the shaft with her slender toes, wrapping them tightly around it._

_His penis felt quite warm and turgid, twitching slightly while she massaged it with her dexterous toes, before soon running them up across the head, circling it with several limber toes. Translucent red pre-cum dribbled all over her feet, and she took a momentary break to stretch a foot towards her mouth, licking the juices off her foot with a seductive glint in her eyes. The Signless bit down on his lip, cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Giggling, the Disciple then traced the Signless's frenulum with her index toes, wiggling it slightly and causing his cock to twitch and squirm, much to her delight._

_She slowly pressed one sole directly up against his shaft, causing him to sharply gasp out, digging his fingers into the sand as he grunted out. Sweeps of refusing to put on any form of footwear in her youth had already taken their toll on her feet, causing her soles to have grown heavily calloused and scarred. Though clearly discomforted by how coarse they felt, she knew he was enjoying this greatly, his turgid erection seeming to almost pulsate beneath her foot. She moved it down towards the very base of his dick, playfully trailing her toes down all the while and causing his penis to twitch further, before then rubbing her heel downwards, smiling as she heard him moan in pleasure._

_Nothing felt better than making him happy._

_Moving her other foot up, the Disciple then pinched the very tip with two toes, stroking and massaging it until she lowered it directly over his shaft, sandwiching it tightly between her soles. A loud cry came from her partner at that moment, thrusting his head backwards before he finally ejaculated all over her feet, thick strands of hot, sticky jizz spraying her naked toes and running down across the sides of her feet. She didn't even bother to lick it off, only wiggling her toes playfully and eyeing the cum on them before pouncing on her panting lover once more, embracing him with another surprise kiss. He returned it immediately, running his fingers through her wild, messy hair while locking his lips against her. The Disciple messily licked the sides of his mouth, feeling his hot breath tingle her cheeks as she kissed his cheeks and pants out, pressing her chest against his and feeling their hearts pound together._

_Neither of them wanted this moment to end, both desiring nothing else than to embrace for all time. After several minutes of bliss, she broke the kiss apart, tapping at his chest and beckoning him to lie over on the sand. He complied with little hesitation, curious as to what his lover had planned now. The Disciple had locked both of her eyes onto his penis, licking her lips with almost voracious anticipation. Moving her head in, she then opened her maw up and wrapped her mouth right around the head of his bulge, suckling the tip lightly. The Signless immediately gasped out, but did not resist, for he greatly enjoyed the sensation of his lover's thick, juicy lips slobbering on his bulge. She started off slowly, trying her best to ensure her teeth wouldn't make contact with the soft flesh._

_There had been more than a few embarrassing incidents where she got too into it and had accidentally bitten him. Thinking of those moments caused the Disciple to begin hesitating slightly, almost on the verge of pulling out. She glanced up to her partner's face, looking into his striking crimson eyes and noting his expression of concern for her. He extended an arm to pat her head, nodding gently to signify that she continue on. Knowing that he (always) trusted her was more than enough to fill her with confidence, and so the Disciple started up, rubbing her tongue around the head._

_The Signless continued to moan and grunt with joy, convincing her to suckle on it harder before eventually taking up a few more inches, her tongue licking the underside of his dick down from the sensitive top. It was absolutely perfect, large enough to pleasure her fully, but just small enough to ensure deep-throating would never be too uncomfortable. She went on to happily suckle on the tip, savoring the cherry taste of the pre-cum dribbling into her mouth._

_The Disciple worked her tongue faster, her lips contracting more firmly around his cock as the Signless groaned and panted. Taking up several more inches, she now almost half of his penis in her mouth, slurping and licking the delicious pre-cum up as she drooled about carelessly, his shaft sticky with her spit. This served as rudimentary lubrication, allowing her to easily take up more of his bulge as she continued to ensure her pointed fangs did not make any contact. She ran her tongue down his shaft, tickling his frenulum and causing more pre-cum to ooze out. She proceeded to directly suck it out of his urethra, moving her mouth backwards and forwards and causing him to begin nosily moaning. Her mouth seemed to flood with saliva, the sweet taste of his gelatinous cum driving her to work faster and faster, feeling her clitoris swelling as his warm penis swelled and hardened inside her cheeks._

_Slowly and carefully, she then reached the very base of his cock, feeling his messy pubes tickle against her lips. His entire cock was now deep inside her throat, and it wouldn't be long until he climaxed. He began diggings his nails into the Disciple's scalp, almost breaking through skin as he let out several quick, sharp cries, his thighs shaking as his lover continued working, muffled purrs signifying her immense pleasure. Everything felt and tasted so good; his runny pre-cum dribbling down her throat, the warm, meaty girth of his member, throbbing against her cool slick wet tongue and lips was a spectacular sensation for the both of them. Her vagina had already begun leaking out, olive fluids staining the sands as she then slobbered out messily and_

_The coppery taste of blood suddenly filled her mouth. ___

_Having been unable to control her more primitive instincts during the heat of the moment, the Disciple accidentally bit down on his penis. His screaming filled the air, a sound that tore through her heart. She cried out, trying to pull her mouth away, only to find to her horror that her jaws refused to cooperate, involuntarily clamping down even harder on her poor lover's penis. Her sharp fangs tore through the flesh, blood spewing out as the Signless cried out, his body wracked with extreme anguish. Sobbing, the Disciple hastily struggled to get away, using her arms to try and pry her mouth off it. Unfortunately, her jaws only continued to bite down further, crimson blood spraying down into her throat as her fangs gored through soft fle- ___

-

Her screaming pierced through the night air.

The Disciple quickly clasped at her chest, feeling her heart pound like a wild drum as she buried her face in her hands and quietly broke down. Nightmares like this weren't uncommon, especially since his death, and they never got any less horrible. It was just a dream, she reminded herself. Just a dream... So why did they always feel so real?

She took a deep breath before slowly getting up, wiping away her tears with one shaky hand before looking upwards. The storm had thankfully stopped, the cool evening air accompanied by a cacophony of crickets and the calls of strange night birds. Stretching her body out, she carefully ran her hands through her wild, messy hair before slowly stepping forwards, balancing herself carefully on the branch. The bark felt hard and grainy beneath her soles, still wet from the heavy rainfall earlier. She wasn't exactly sure how long she'd slept, but there still seemed enough time before the sun would rise.

A grumbling in the pit of her stomach reminded the Disciple that she needed to eat. Her last meal had been a few easily caught birds, but she would need something bigger to last through the evening. Looking up, she spotted a vine hanging loose from the higher canopy, leading the Disciple to suddenly leap up and grab it with almost effortless ease. She spotted another branch towards her right, prompting her to climb up the vine before swinging over towards the branch and quickly grabbing it with both arms. She'd practiced her arboreal climbing skills since she was young, having lived primarily in the jungle for most of her life.

Carefully and slowly, she climbed on it, the girth of the branch enough to support her weight. She felt a layer of cool, wet moss growing over it, a pleasant sensation underneath her coarse feet. The Disciple seated herself down on it, dangling her legs above the jungle below as she surveyed the area, olive eyes on the lookout for any prey below. Her night vision was particularly acute: possibly even more-so than most other trolls. Though she couldn't see anything moving around below, she did spot what looked to have been a large puddle by some fallen logs, a recent remnant of the storm before. She licked her lips, noting that her mouth did feel rather dry. Getting a drink seemed like a good idea, and so she was prompted to slowly get up from the branch, looking over towards some vines a few feet away.

Taking in a deep breath, the Disciple's positioned herself carefully over the edge of the branch, using her toes for support as she stretched her body out before jumping into the air and grabbing the vine, using it to swing on over towards an adjacent branch. She caught it too with ease, and used it to leap down to the side of a tree, her nails hooking onto the bark and allowing her to leap on down to the earth, landing right on her bare feet. Now ground level, she proceeded to get down on all fours, making her way past the undergrowth. The ground still felt somewhat wet and muddy, but it was bearable enough. Water would occasionally drip down from the leaves above, prompting the Disciple to open her mouth and catch some directly. It wasn't enough to satisfy her thirst, but it was a good start. The woman made her way across thick ferns and bushes, spotting some half-buried bones in the ground, reminding her of her sharp, burning hunger. She shook it off, jumping over a fallen log and finally reaching the puddle.

There were several fallen trees around the area, the sky above clear of the jungle canopy. The puddles reflected the tapestry of stars, innumerable and glorious. The Disciple's heart ached once more as she remembered the times she sat and watched them with her lover, but she fought it off. She crawled over towards the puddle, carefully checking how deep it was with one hand before quickly pulling it away, hissing slightly. Moving her face in, she got a clear view of her reflection in the water, noting how dirty her face was and how tired and sad her olive eyes were. Things had been so hard since his death, but she knew she had to keep going. 

The word had to be recorded, no matter what.

Sighing out, she stared back towards the water, moving her face back in and extending her tongue out, lapping it up carefully and slowly. It tasted muddy and cold, but it served to quench her drying thirst well enough. She drank for several minutes, filling her throat up with cool water before she licked her lips. Getting up, the Disciple rubbed her stomach, the water doing little to stave off her growing hunger. If she waited here, perhaps some prey would be attracted to the water? It was worth a try. She gazed about, scanning the canopy intensely before she spotted another vine dangling up from a tree. She got up on both her legs, running over towards the vine before jumping up, using it to scale the tree and catch another branch. Up here, she had a good view of the general region, and was concealed well by the shade of the trees. 

All that was left now was to watch and wait...

Time passed. The Disciple rested her body directly against the tree, seating down and stretching her legs out comfortably. She stared down at her feet, noting how dirty they were and deciding it was time for a "bath". She raised one foot up towards her mouth, eying the amount of filth covering her sole before opening her mouth. Her thin tongue made contact with the skin of her foot, and she began to lick off the layers of filth present, running her thin, wet tongue down across her arches to the heel. She quickly spat out, finding the taste of the dirty most repellent, but then quickly continued. 

After a few minutes, enough dirt was cleaned off so that the skin of her sole was visible. She'd felt a pleasant tingle as her wet tongue made contact with the coarse, rough flesh of her sole, and continued licking anyway even after it was cleaned. Her toes stretched and wiggled out, and she began licking across the top. Once finished, she eyed the foot carefully, noting the layers of spit left over the skin. It was a nice feeling, and far more preferable to actually getting wet, even if it wasn't as effective. The Disciple took a quick glance down towards the puddle, but found nothing had come yet. Ignoring how hungry she was, the woman then raised her other foot up, bending herself forwards and proceeding to lick it as well. Though the taste of dirt was strong in her mouth, the Disciple continued licking, always wanting to ensure she never got TOO dirty, as pointless as cleanliness was here. It soothed her, and also passed the time during slow moments.

She ran her tongue over across the length of her leathery sole, spitting out once more before slathering more spit over the dirt and rubbing it off with her mouth, the calluses tingling against her moist lips. She wiggled her toes playfully, running her tongue in-between them before running it down the side, salivating further and further. Soon, it too was cleaned of dirty, and both her soles were sticky with spit, though the layers of dirt and mud had been mostly cleaned off. The Disciple then proceeded to begin licking her hands, suckling on her fingers and licking off any dirt on her palms. Throughout it all, she still saw that nothing had arrived by the puddle yet. Tapping her fingers against the wood, she then dangled one leg over the ground while stretching out the other, resting her head against the tree bark and sighing out pleasurably. The cool saliva on her feet felt rather nice, especially against the humid night air. 

Her mind wandered back to the dream, even despite her futile attempts at pushing it back. The Signless was fond of playing around her feet, just as he was with every other part of her body. He was always so gentle and passionate about it, it made her feel so good. She sighed out sadly, her heart aching even worse than her stomach pangs. Though she could find food to satiate her hunger, NOTHING would fill the void left by his death. Burying her face in her hands, the Disciple sobbed yet again, forever in mourning. 

Her crying ceased the moment she heard the bushes below rustle, causing her to perk her head up and glance to the ground. There, she saw a green jungle Antelope emerge from the jungle-growth, moving its head around the air before carefully pacing over towards the water. The timing of this was almost miraculously convenient, but the Disciple did not dwell on it, focusing her attention the best ways to catch it. Licking her lips, the Huntress slowly made her way higher up the tree, hanging on some vines as she watched the animal drink. Its rear end was in clear view, so very exposed and vulnerable. Her mouth salivated at the thought of digging her teeth into its flesh, but she had to show restraint. One wrong move and it would have slipped out of her grasp in an instant. 

She could feel sweat dripping down her brow, tightening her grip on the branch as she watched the animal carefully. As quietly as she could, the Disciple proceeded to make her way down from the vines, landing onto the earth and quickly darting into the foliage surrounding the water. All the while her quarry continued to drink, oblivious to the fact that it was being hunted. Slowly, the Huntress made her way past the bushes, ever so careful so as not to rustle the plants and alert her victim. Prowling on all fours, she silently crept towards the animal, her steps slow and calculated. Pacing the strike just right was absolutely crucial, as she had learned from many failed hunting attempts during her youth. Drawing in closer, the Disciple was now but a few feet away from the Antelope, her prey still haplessly unaware of her presence. Digging her fingers and toes into the earth, she raised her posterior, took in a deep breath, and pounced into the air with a mighty screech.

The poor animal was given no time to react before she leapt onto it's flank, her sharp, claw-like nails boring into it's flesh before she grappled it down to the ground by the edge of the puddle, narrowly missing the water. The Huntress then violently buried her fangs into its thin jugular, the taste of meat at least causing her to dig in further. As its squeals of pain turned into faint gargles, it eventually suffocated, its entire body growing limp. Muddy brown blood pooled out of the wound, the taste thick and strong in the Disciple's mouth. She released the animal's neck from her jaw's grip, watching as it flopped down lifelessly onto the ground. 

The Huntress quickly went towards its back legs, wasting no time before she proceeded to tear the carcass's flesh off. This was her favorite part to eat, and she usually just left the stomach and head behind for other scavengers or as backup food. Her fangs easily rent the skin from muscle her hands helping to tear off large chunks off meat, consumed hungrily and sloppily. The tendons and muscles were always delicious, her mouth slobbering as she ate more and more. Once she had reduced the leg into bone, the Disciple then shifted herself by its stomach, seating herself down on the earth before then stretching her legs out, placing both of her feet on the animal's torso. She found the fur tickling against her soles to be most delightful, and then used flipped the body over, the carcass's left leg now visible towards her. 

She set down upon it at once, tearing the flesh off with almost psychotic fervor as she felt her hollow stomach fill with succulent, tasty meat. In time, she eventually finished, pulling away from the body and resting up against a log, her mouth and hands stained with dark brown blood. She stretched her body out, patting her stomach proudly before licking her bloodied lips and suckling on her fingers in hungry fervor. Her fangs easily tore through fur and muscle, rending the flesh away from bone until the animal's legs almost completely stripped down. Yawning out, the Disciple shifted her body comfortably by the log, resting her head against the wood as if it were a pillow while she gazed at the water, now stained with blood from the nearby carcass. She wasn't tired, and honestly dreaded sleeping soon due to that dream, but she did feel like relaxing a bit after the meal. 

Stretching her arms out, she then felt her right hand brush against something, and she looked up to see that it was a tree branch. It was several inches long, rather thick in girth, and oddly smooth in appearance. She found that she couldn't look away, for the general shape of the branch reminded her of... Well, *something*. She stroked it carefully with one hand, her tongue running across her dark lips, still stained with brown blood. It felt nice, smooth and cool to the touch, quite odd for a branch from a log. Just looking at it seemed to have brought on a strange feeling, something she'd not felt since his death, yet composed many of her horrible dreams; lust.

It wasn't that it looked phallic, or anything at all akin to her lover's (gorgeous) member... But it was close. The closest she'd seen since his death, and she was desperate to know how intercourse felt like again, especially since these dreams. The Disciple could feel her genitals begin to tingle and her heart quicken as her eyes glued themselves onto that branch, examining each curve and groove and remembering the delightful way his bulge would curve upwards ever so perfectly at the tip, the way it throbbed and felt inside her, the way he pet her hair and held her close an-

The oliveblood shut her eyes, breathing out sadly as her heart pained yet again. She gulped, her body shaking nervously as she began lightly stroking her hands, reluctantly glancing at the branch on occasion. The thoughts and the urge were getting too strong now, but there was no way she could possibly compel herself to do this... Could she? How would he have felt about this? Would the Signless have approved of his lover in such turmoil? Would he not want her to feel happy? To feel released? Seeing her like this, so desperate and lost, would have crushed him so.

She didn't bother fighting the tears back this time, burying her face for a minute. Breathing in, she then wiped her face and got up, her legs shaking and her heart hollow. She climbed up on top of the log, the wood cool and wet beneath her feet as she slowly stepped over towards the branch, looking down at it blankly for some time. There was no reason AGAINST doing this, and he would have wanted her to do SOMETHING other than constantly grieve and mourn. Masturbation had never filled the urge either, and she couldn't bear going through with it anyway. With some slight hesitation, the Disciple ruffled her skirt up, feeling underneath for the top part of her pants. Slowly and gently, she proceeded with pulling them down, carefully revealing the skin of her strong legs, toned and shapely from sweeps of life of hardship in the jungles. 

Now bare legged, she stepped away from the discarded leggings, picking them up and proceeding to store them away in her inventory, right alongside the Signless's. There was almost something thematic about that, but she didn't dwell on it. Her eyes darted over towards the branch, her genitals tingling with almost an almost hungry urge. She was still reluctant, but knew she needed to do this for her own sake. 

Would he have not wanted her to be happy?

The Disciple breathed deeply, her heart pounding nervously before she then positioned herself directly over the branch, closing her and squatting down slowly as she prepared to mount it. The very top of the branch pricked her outer labia, causing her to breathe out uncomfortably, her mouth still tasting strongly of meat. This already wasn't looking good. Her toes held down onto the log, sweat forming down her brow as she clenched her teeth and readied herself to take up more. 

Bringing her thighs down lower, she gasped out sharply, acutely feeling the branch go up at least two inches deep, already having broken past her rather thick pubic bush. This was not as pleasant as she was expecting, but then this had been an absolutely idiotic and desperate act to begin with. But she refused to give up, persevering on. She rubbed herself up and down on the branch, feeling it move in and out as the hard, elastic wood penetrated deeper in. She tried her best to visualize this as the Signless's penis instead, but she clearly remembered how wonderful he felt inside her, how gentle yet firm he was and how he always made her climax at the best possible moments and at just the right time. Thinking of him caused her to rub down faster and faster, ignoring the tears while she felt the thick branch enter up deeper with each push down.

It was not pleasant. The branch was stiff and hard, the rough and grainy texture more than a little uncomfortable against her sensitive labia. She could feel splinters beginning to pierce inside her passage, chafing uncomfortably as she continued mounting down on the branch. Teeth clenched, the Disciple only picked up the pace, moving faster and faster until she had now taken up half the branch, its tip pushing through deeper inside her. She felt her heart beat harder the longer she continued, her clitoris swelling up as she found herself stimulated by the branch moving in. Bucking her thighs, the Disciple then brought herself down harder, the entirety of the branch now up inside her vagina.

As awkward and uncomfortable as it was however, it worked at getting her aroused. Her genitals were stimulated enough to the point of growing wet, and even despite the splinters inside, she was enjoying it. Breathing in, the Disciple then began to quickly slide the branch in and out, moving so quickly that she then felt the splinters begin lightly cutting the lining of her vaginal cavity, which was quite irritating and painful. She managed to bear it well enough, especially with how *good* this was getting. The branch was so supple and thick, she couldn't help but push down harder, craving more of it inside her. After several minutes of just sliding herself in and out of the branch, her wet genitals serving as rudimentary lubrication to ease the process until, the Disciple suddenly felt herself unable to contain it any longer, pulling her head back to let out a loud cry once she climaxed, her olive juices drenching the branch and dripping over the log messily. 

Pulling herself off the branch, she clumsily stumbled over towards the earth, kneeling down as she felt her vagina leak out. She panted out breathlessly, her skin sweaty and her heart pounding. It had been awkward and inadequate, but sexual stimulation after so long was such a relief. Seating herself on the cool jungle ground, the Disciple then stretched her legs, resting her feet on the log as she moved a hand down to feel her genitals. The splinters stuck inside her were more than a little irritating, but she could still manage. She'd been through many worse things, a little wood wasn't going to kill her. 

Breathing out, the Disciple slowly shut her eyes, her head rested comfortably on the soft earth as her mind wandered about. Though it had felt nice it... It just wasn't the same as proper intercourse, especially with him. Nothing would ever come close, she realized, and it was a realization that hurt. She did not even cry, as much as it pained inside. All she did was push the thoughts back, moving her feet away from the log and curling her body up on the earth. She wasn't tired, but relaxing a little seemed like a good idea after her hunt and that awkward session with the branch. Clearing her mind, she focused solely on listening to the jungle around her, the cacophony of chirping crickets, singing birds and howling beasts serving to put her at ease.... 

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed when she first heard the rustling. It had started off quietly, low enough for her to have discarded easily as more background noise. She suddenly opened her eyes the moment she heard the rustling grow closer. She got up on her feet, darting behind the log and watching her surroundings. A few moments of tense silence passed, the jungle itself almost seeming to have grown silent. The Disciple could feel her heart racing, sweat beading down her brow. She wasn't prepared to confront any predators now, but tried to ready herself for any confrontation. More rustling came from the right, and she could have sworn she saw a streak of white flash past the dark green undergrowth, as swift and silent as a ghost. 

A loud roaring suddenly burst from the jungle, signifying the abrupt arrival of a fearsome jungle Panther, its fur a stark white against the dark jungle. It pounced over towards the carcass of the Antelope she had taken down not long away, sniffing it disinterestedly before raising a double-mouthed head to smell the air. The Disciple kept low, her heart racing even faster as she carefully watched the predator move about, it's great body sleek and muscular. Suddenly, the beast turned its head right towards the log, fearsome green eyes gazing right at her. She gulped nervously, shaking with fear before shaking her head in defiance. Showing fear was the worst possible thing now, and she wasn't going to die a coward.

Climbing on top of the log, the Disciple bravely glared back at the predator, her teeth clenched and her chest puffed. The animal only circled the log, keeping its eyes locked onto the woman as she stared back at it. They watched each other in silence for some time, the troll woman slowly stepping down from the log as the feline paced around her, its olive eyes unblinking and piercing. She hissed and clawed at the air, stamping her foot down in a display of dominance. The Panther only raised its head up, scenting the air before moving away from her and towards the log. She blinked in confusion, feeling relieved that it did not seem interested in harming her. She then watched it begin sniffing the branch carefully, suddenly remembering that her juices were still present over it. 

The animal was interested. Opening its lower mouth, it began licking the branch, uttering out low growls in what was apparently satisfaction. All she did was continued to watch, taken aback by the awkwardness of the situation. Her eyes made there way towards the feline's hind quarters, noticing its unusually large testes. They were roughly the size of her fists, almost shaped like small melons. The way they bounced and shook as the beast continued licking was almost hypnotic, and the Disciple found she could not take her eyes away, no matter how much she tried. She felt herself begin shaking, her heart beating erratically as her genitals reluctantly tingled. No, she didn't *want* this, but... She just couldn't control herself. They were so much like his and it had been so LONG since she'd seen such a striking pair... She felt her hands shaking, as her chest fluttered in anxiety while her mind raced with numerous reluctant thoughts. 

Would they have been anything like his? She knew how to find the answer, of course, but she still felt pretty reluctant. But then, there was no way she could let this chance escape her grasp. She HAD to know how it felt again... Breathing in, the Disciple carefully approached the feline, which was still preoccupied with licking her fluids off the branch, apparently mistaking the scent for that of a potential mate. The disturbing realizations of that did not occur to her for the time being however; as she had focused her mind of trying her best to stay quiet as she softly crept up on the feline. Fondling its genitals might have led to it attacking her, yet somehow she felt that was a risk worth taking. Two full sweeps of loneliness and desperation had taken its toll on her mind, and all she desired was SOME recollection, some feeling of the life she had with him before death so cruelly separated them.

Now only a few feet away from the animal, the Disciple cautiously extended one hand, her trembling fingers but inches away from the Panther's ballsack. Too preoccupied with licking the branch, it didn't seem to notice as she gently cupped its testicles, her fingers wrapping around and holding them up. Its soft scrotum seemed rather loose beneath her palm, squishy to the touch and velveteen in texture. They actually felt rather nice, and she began to tighten her grip around them. The animal then abruptly stopped licking as she continued feeling its testes, yet he did not seem angered or annoyed by this. Indeed, the great beast seemed to actually be *allowing this*, purring happily as he raised his hind-quarters up and swayed his tail. 

It felt quite pleasant for her as well, reminding her of the times when she played around with the Signless's member during foreplay. Glancing up its testes, the Disciple's eyes widened as she caught a clear look at the feline's genitals. It was endowed with not one, but TWO penises, one above the other, each already halfway erect. They were small enough flaccid that she had barely noticed them from afar, but large enough to have impressed her. They greatly resembled a troll's bulge, though with a more curved shape, ending at what looked like a coned tip. She felt there was something important she was forgetting about cat genitals, but quickly brushed it aside, focusing herself on ogling them. 

As she contemplated feeling them up, the panther then quickly turned itself around, abrupt enough the Disciple fell over on her back. He approached her, its two sharp eyes staring up between her legs. She gulped, rightfully nervous about having this beast intrude so closely, but chose not to fight back. He proceeded to then bring up his snout straight up into her pubic region, causing the Disciple to gasp out sharply, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

She didn't try to resist however, reluctantly allowing the feline to sniff her crotch, watching as it purred lightly in approval. Her thick, matted pubes were still dry with cum from climaxing on the branch, which the Cat had interpreted as the scent of a potential mate. She watched it open its lower mouth and extending out a large, flat tongue, giving her no time to react before he then began licking her vulva. It was a bizarre sensation, akin to the texture of sloppy wet sandpaper. She curled her toes out, panting slightly as the animal continued to softly lick her bush, its tongue gently scraping against her thick, tangled pubes, covering them with light saliva as it sampled the dried genetic fluids. Her cheeks were blushed green in embarrassment, surprised at how well the animal was pleasuring her. She raised an arm and patted the panther's head, feeling the white fur beneath her hands before running her fingers up across his ears and causing the beast to mewl out lightly. Watching the beast lick her, a strange idea suddenly came to the Disciple, one which she found she couldn't argue against. He seemed horny and lonely, and so was she. She had already just pleasured herself on a tree-branch, how could sex with another animal be any worse whatsoever? 

An opportunity like this could have never come around again. There was simply no way she could allow it to slip.

After a minute, the Disciple then pulled herself away from the Panther, who hissed slightly in annoyance before pacing himself around her. She got up, moving back and keeping her gaze locked onto the predator before proceeded to seat herself down, resting her head on the earth. Breathing in, she then proceeded to slowly raise her legs into the air, wincing out as she suddenly felt a burning irritation in her genitals. The splinters were still present all right, though she attempted to ignore them, focusing on lowering a hand and stretching out her vaginal lips. She noted how sticky her pubic bush was with the cat's spit, and her heart ached as she remembered the times the Signless would suckle on it. 

Breathing in, the Disciple noticed the feline's head was lowered towards her exposed vulva, apparently unaware that she was offering herself up to him. She began mewling lightly in an attempt to grab its attention, doing her best to imitate a female cat in heat, her mimicry successful enough to cause the panther to begin moving in towards her. The animal proceeded to position itself over her body, legs spread and both genitals erect. The moment he stuck the tip of his lower penis inside her, the Disciple immediately felt a sharp stinging sensation in her vagina, causing her to pull out in shock as she realized exactly what it was; 

Barbs. 

How could she have forgotten the barbs?! They stung far worse than the splinters did, though thankfully the pain was tolerable enough. Behind her, she could hear the Panther begin pawing the earth, growling angrily. The Disciple reached down below with one hand, lightly feeling around and noticing in shock that her fingers were lightly covered with olive blood. She began shaking nervously, her heart racing as she wondered if she could even go through this... But then, what was a little pain when she had the opportunity, after sweeps of deeply crushing loneliness, to finally experience some sexual contact? How could she turn this down?!

Ignoring the stinging pain and soreness, the Disciple took another deep breath, before getting down on her knees and raising her posterior up, shaking it slightly as she started mewling and purring once more. She was ready. The panther approached her once more, placing his front legs on her back for support as it moved in and started humping, its lower penis swiftly entering in and causing her to gasp out in pain. She did not pull out this time however, biting down on her lip and allowing the animal's second penis to then enter her rectum, successfully double penetrating her. He viciously thrust in and out, the barbs painfully scratching the passages of both her orifices. The Disciple screamed out, her cheeks flushed green as she felt her clitoris begin swelling up, growing more and more aroused as she took up more inches of the cat's two penises.

The beast growled happily, his front paws clawing into the latex of her suit as he thrust in deeper, the barbs scratching the inner linings of both her rectum and vagina. Pulling out now was not an option, and so she allowed him to continue, feeling his penises thicken and causing the barbs to scratch in further. The linings of her vagina, though having seen frequent use from many a night of passion with the Signless, were still quite sensitive. Light tears welled up in her eyes as the pain worsened, the cat pushing itself in faster now. With another forceful thrust, the cat's two penises now entered in fully, his ballsack pounding against her wet, juicy labia as she panted out, the pain worsening. Her bare knees dug deeper into the loose jungle soil, her heart pounding and pounding as warm, nervous sweat dripped down her brow. 

The thick musk of the feline's fur, combined with her own sweat, was all that she could smell, and she panted out slowly, her chest tight. He pushed in faster and faster, growling with each savage thrust as the Disciple squealed out, this time in pleasure. She'd quickly adjusted to the discomfort, finding the throbbing penises stimulating both her tight anus and her loose vagina to be most arousing. Her sore labia continued to grow wetter as her rectum tightened around the cat's upper penis, her soreness drowned out by the raw enjoyment she was feeling. The rough, spiky barbs only served to further stimulate her now, and she pushed her hips backwards to help, her wet labia helping to smooth the lower dick's sliding as it moved in deeper and deeper. After another minute of his thrusting, the Disciple felt a very sharp stinging in her nether, causing her eyes to widen as she yelped out loudly. The Panther only continued with his humping, his lower tongue lopping out as he began roaring out. The Disciple kicked her legs out, trying her hardest to ignore the sudden pains. She was too far in to stop now, she had to persevere. 

She bit down on her lip, her two sharp frontal fangs cutting the skin and drawing out blood as the cat began to rapidly pick up the pace, grunting and yowling as it clawed down her back, tearing the suit and cutting her skin. Roughness like this only drove the Disciple into further arousal, and she began kicking at the animal's hind-legs, prompting him to claw down harder. She could feel him breathing down her neck, the cat's hot breath tickling her skin and causing her to mewl out in pleasure, her claws scratching the earth as her toes curled. This was so much better than her awkward, stupid copulation with the branch. Ignoring the barbs, the beast's two penises were wonderful; they way they felt inside, the fact that she was FEELING something inside, growing and thickening as it thrust in harder and faster inside TWO of her orifices...

Unable to hold it in any further, the Disciple's eyes rolled over, her tongue lopping out as she then finally climaxed, screeching out loudly as olive juices sprayed out of her vagina all over her animal partner's lower penis. He however, was not done yet, and began forcing himself in faster, keeping the Disciple pinned to the ground with his strong, muscular front legs. She was still reveling in the post-orgasm ecstasy to bother resisting, thus allowing the beast to continue humping. Behind her, she could hear the Panther begin to mewl pitifully, his hind-legs buckling down before she suddenly and violently felt two surges of hot, thick jizz fill both her passages, the animal having finally reached orgasm. The panther thrust in so roughly that he accidentally slid his slick upper penis out of her anus, nestling itself between her firm buttocks before he blew its load all over the Disciple's back, far enough that some strands of semen managed to get into the Disciple's wild locks of hair. 

The beast forcefully pulled himself off the troll, who collapsed onto the ground into a curled ball, her orifices leaking out with olive cum and what might have been blood. He continued to ejaculate onto the earth, lazily depositing the last of his reserves into a thick, sticky puddle. Getting up, the Disciple immediately crawled towards it, spitting at the Panther before lapping it up, reveling in the strange taste of the rather thin ejaculate. He stared at her for sometime before jumping up onto the log, licking his front paw proudly before eventually jumping off into the jungle, leaving the Disciple alone to lap up his seed. After some time, she eventually got up, her legs shaking and leaking with olive juices. She only managed to walk on over towards the log before she fell back down to her knees, clutching at her chest and breaking down into a sobbing wreck. 

Everything hurt, not just her sore anus or her aching, bleeding vagina, scraped from the force of the cat's barbed penis and the splinters stuck inside. She felt absolutely and completely ashamed. The pleasures of sex were only ever temporary, in the end. The Signless was dead and she was defiling herself to an animal. She was his Disciple, she was his lover, she was the only one who remembered his WORD and so this was how she honored him? How she honored his DEATH?! As the Disciple continued to sob, light droplets of rain began to fall from above, as if the heavens themselves were reflecting her despair. Looking up to the grey sky, she feared that this might have been the start of yet another thunderstorm, and so she quickly got back up to her legs, darting into the jungle and trying her best to forget the sin she had committed today.

He had always loathed bestiality.


End file.
